


Triangle

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Triangle, hypothetical love triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: “If you had to choose, who would you want to be in a love triangle with?”Arthur looked up from the magazine he was reading on his break at the office.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 27





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Triangle  
> 697 words

“If you had to choose, who would you want to be in a love triangle with?”

Arthur looked up from the magazine he was reading on his break at the office.

“I’m already in a very loving relationship, Eames. I’m in a relationship with _you_. I don’t want a third person. It would be so crowded and I’d have to give enough attention to both of you, but still give you a bit more without making it obvious because you would obviously be my favorite.”

Arthur flipped a page in his magazine, prepared for the conversation to be over. But it wasn’t.

Eames smiled widely. “I love asking you these sorts of questions, Arthur. You just show me how deeply you care about me. But I’m serious, here; who would you choose if you could only choose from the people who work here?”

“I don’t work here,” Saito said from the corner where he was relaxing after having spent a little time talking about another job he sort of, kind of, maybe wanted them to take.

“You’re in the running anyway,” Eames declared grandly. “Come one and all! Let’s decide who could be the person who makes our delightful partnership into a love triangle! Something that’s a bit wonky, but still kind of neat. Hypothetically, of course.”

Yusuf frowned from his chemistry stuff and said, “Is the neat wonkiness of the love triangle hypothetical? Is that what you really meant to say, Eames?”

“And Yusuf is out of the running! It would be such a shame because you give us lovely drugs.”

“Somnacin,” Arthur said firmly. “No other drugs, so please don’t start bothering him.”

“Or he might stop giving us the drug that makes us do fantastic dream things,” Eames agreed. “But how about Saito, love?”

“Yes?” Saito asked, having only heard the words ‘Saito’ and ‘love’ and thought that Eames had been trying to get his attention even if he hadn’t.

Arthur shook his head. “Mr. Saito is very nice, and he’s very rich, but even if I’m only hypothetically choosing the third person for the love triangle, I wouldn’t choose him because I’d look greedy as fuck.”

Saito nodded, and agreed with Arthur that it was probably for the best.

“I can’t go buy everyone I like an airline. That’s not neater at all.”

“What?” Cobb asked, having not heard anything except the bit about the airline.

Eames had moved on to their last contestant. “Ariadne!” Eames yelled to her. “Do you want or would you ever consider being in a hypothetical love triangle with me and Arthur?”

Ariadne moved aside a piece of the model she was working on to give them a level look. “Would Arthur do a big ceremony where he chooses the one he wants to be in the love triangle by offering them a rose?”

“This isn’t _The Bachelor_ ,” Arthur grumbled.

“Maybe it should be if you really want people to feel invested in becoming a part of your love triangle.” Ariadne marched off muttering about roses.

“Someone should buy her a rose,” Eames said thoughtfully, “you know, just as an apology.”

“I could get a greenhouse full of roses, so everyone who was rejected can get many roses,” Saito said. Then he shrugged. “I feel that there’s a certain charm in just buying an entire airline rather than one plane, you know. It makes me feel like I’ve covered all my bases and I have an airline on hand in case something goes wrong with my private jet or helicopter.”

Not that anyone asked.

Arthur sighed so deeply that Eames began to sense that this joke had gone from slightly funny to overstaying its welcome and getting its mail delivered there. The fucker.

“Okay, love. I’ll stop pestering everyone about this. I’ll stop bothering you about it too. I think that a love triangle is meant to form naturally. Hopefully the mysterious person who is the future third of the love triangle won’t be someone I hate on sight.”

“God forbid,” Arthur said sarcastically, already going back to his magazine, “can you imagine how horrible the foreplay would be?”

And so the hypothetical love triangle conversation was ended.


End file.
